The Rapist
by caveat lector
Summary: How could Crona not suffer from the desperate lack of symmetry in his hair? Kid, for one, suffered plenty, and he was going to do something about that awful asymmetry! No pairings, rated for Ragnarok's language.


**A/N:** Crona is a guy here, because… I just think he/she/it is a _he_. No pairings, since I am convinced that both Kid and Crona are asexual.  
Enjoy and please review ^^

**~The Rapist~**

It was the only thing he could think about whenever they were anywhere near each other. Not that he didn't like the strange boy… it just seemed as if he was unaware of the… the asymmetry. And therefore, Kid was the only one who could do anything about it; it had to be fixed. The only problem was how to do it.

He had already asked -very politely, mind you- if it was okay that he corrected it and restored perfection, but had just received a glare that either said 'I don't know how to deal with it if you touch me' or 'you're really weird'.

Knowing Crona, it was probably the first option…

Still, something had to be done. How could Crona not suffer from the desperate lack of symmetry in his hair? Kid, for one, suffered plenty, and he would hate for anyone else to feel like he did. He was actually doing Crona a favor, offering to change his hair into something beautiful like that.

Sadly, the shy boy did not seem to be bothered by it.

So Kid had decided that something _had_ to be done about it, and that it had to be done soon.

**.oOo.**

Crona looked to his left and noticed that Kid-kun was staring again…

It made him really uncomfortable, that stare. Kid-kun had been staring at him a lot, lately. He looked back at Dr. Stein and tried to scoot a little to the right, closer to Maka. Maka would not let Kid-kun hurt him, right? Right. But Kid-kun had said that he didn't want to hurt him. Well, not so much said, more like yelled. It had been scary. Apparently, Kid-kun didn't like Crona's hair and wanted to cut it in order for it to be 'symmetrical'. Not that Crona really cared about his hair, but the thought of someone as… scary… as Kid-kun being anywhere near him with something sharp was enough to make him tremble with fear.

So he had said no. Okay, he hadn't said no, he'd just stared while trying to come up with a nice way to say it so Kid-kun wouldn't dislike him even more than he already seemed to.

It wasn't Crona's fault that his hair was 'asymmetrical'. If anything, it was Ragnarok's fault for pulling his hair out whenever they fought. But it bothered him when Kid-kun stared like that; his right eye would twitch and he looked as if he was about to throw up. Was Crona really that disgusting?

Perhaps he should just let Kid-kun cut his hair and get it over with…

**.oOo.**

"Where're you going?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to take a walk."

"Bullshit!"

Kid wanted to correct Patty's dirty language, but decided that this wasn't the time; it was late. Late enough for Crona to be asleep…

He'd hidden a pair of scissors inside each of his sleeves and was ready to carry out his master plan. Of course, when people saw Crona's perfect hair the next morning, they would know that Kid did it, but they wouldn't be angry with him… no, they would thank him for making the world a better and more symmetrical place for them to live in. Yes, they were all going to smile and there would be joyous bursts of gratitude from everyone around him.

He smiled at the thought and slammed the door behind him, leaving a confused Patty inside the mansion.

-

It didn't take long to find Crona's room. Biting his lip, he put his ear to the door, hoping that he wouldn't hear anything.

Silence…

Slowly, he turned the doorknob and was relieved to find that it wasn't locked. Still not hearing any sounds that might indicate that Crona (or Ragnarok, for that matter) was awake.

He had been right; in the far corner of the small room, Crona was curled up on the floor, clutching a pillow tightly against him, sound asleep. No signs of Ragnarok being awake either.

As soundlessly as possible, he crossed the floor and knelt in front of the sleeping boy. This was where it got difficult, since he somehow had to move Crona into a sitting position without waking him up.

After many long minutes of almost waking up the apparently heavy sleeper, Kid finally managed to make him lean against the wall. He grabbed both scissors and was about to turn the disgraceful asymmetric abomination into beautiful art, when—

"Hey Crona, wake up, I'm hungry!"

Ragnarok appeared… and saw Kid leaning towards Crona… with dangerous-looking objects in his hands…

**.oOo.**

"RAPE! RAPE! CRONA, WAKE UP! HE'S RAPING YOU!"

At the sound of Ragnarok's voice –even louder than usual-, Crona's eyes shot open and he was staring directly at Kid-kun. Unable to speak due to the pure terror that filled up his mind, he tried to take a breath deep enough for him to at least scream in fear, but that would have been nothing next to the volume of Ragnarok's yelling.

"GET AWAY, YOU SICK FUCK! RAPE! RAPE!"

Kid-kun got to his feet and ran out of the small room, seemingly embarrassed.

Crona was still very scared, but let out a relieved sigh, now that there were no frightening people in the room with him. He pressed himself further into Mr. Corner and hugged his pillow tighter, determined not to cry. He reminded himself over and over that Kid-kun had only tried to help him by cutting his hair; Kid-kun was not going to harm him.

"Hey, Crona?"

"Hmm?"

"… You should've let him rape you."

**~End of The Rapist~**

**A/N 2:** Ahehehe, this was written in twenty minutes or something… Sorry for the total weird-ness, but I think it's okay. After all, this is Soul Eater we're talking about, people.  
So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and I shall be forever grateful :)


End file.
